


秋酿

by sugariness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariness/pseuds/sugariness
Summary: 昏暗酒窖，红酒盛在橡木桶里安静发酵，酸甜的果实与沉静的树，在年复一年的等待中彼此沾染色彩和气息，无法醒转，直直坠入幻梦。
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 7





	秋酿

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定
> 
> 红酒味Alpha/橡木味Omega

/  
徐明浩知道一定是哪里出了问题。

他一整天都心神不宁出了不少差错，先是差点配错显影液的比例，原本选了27号底片结果卡进底片夹印出来发现是26号，忘记提前用相纸测试曝光直接摁到十五秒，夹子没夹稳控水的时候照片重新掉进盘子沉底。

冲到第十张的时候他突然停住不动了，金珉奎裹在被子里睡眼惺忪却仍然微笑的脸在显影液中慢慢浮显，在光亮稀缺的暗房中央种下一颗太阳，他盯着那张照片看了很久，然后意识到自己已经有段时间没见金珉奎这么笑过，一周，或是更久，久到泳镜被收进衣柜最深处，风衣的褶皱里藏匿落叶。

他们这一架实在吵得夸张，也许一个月的冷战期和其他情侣比起来不算什么，可对于习惯将争吵放在二十四小时内解决掉的他和金珉奎来说，确实太漫长了。

但即使这样也无法解释他今天突如其来的慌张，像被挡板和弹簧隔档碰撞无法顺利坠落的银色弹珠，有一件事紧紧缚着他的心脏，不断膨胀透明的气球正挤压他的胸膛好像要提醒他什么，可每当他将要想起来前一秒这念头又奇异地缩成针尖大小，小得似乎要钻进血管尽头躲起来不让他发现。

究竟是什么，他坐在椅子上努力思索，在漆黑一片的房间里盯着从门缝漏进来的狭窄光亮，高领毛衣下的腺体像在张开的鼓面泼撒糖和豌豆那样酸软着跳动，徐明浩知道自己这个月的发情期已经在好友家靠药物艰难度过，今天遇到的一切人事物都没有理由诱导他发情，除非。

除非他的Alpha正在某个地方陷入一场无法逆转的情热。

放在工作台上的手机响起来，徐明浩跌撞着扑过去接通，他一定是踢到了什么，有东西尖叫着滚向墙壁，听到对面小助理费很大劲才保持住的平静声线在背景音里一声怒吼后失去形状。

“徐先生您快过来接一下金总吧他，他...他”

“我会尽快赶过来，但在我到之前最好先把他和其他Omega职员隔离开，能办到吗”

“能，能，那拜托您了”

我就知道会这样，我就知道！

Omega一边骂着一边打开照明适应光线的同时将要用的东西往手包里塞，泡在托盘里的照片可能是这段时间来拍的最好的一张或许可以拿去参赛，他甚至没有回头看一眼。

/  
电梯叮咚响过从两边滑开，徐明浩闻到从走廊深处金珉奎散发出来的信息素，醉人的酒香像网那样铺罩过来控制他的行动，他觉得身体困乏，脚底软软踩着云朵，Alpha释放的香气对于Omega来说简直是迷幻剂。

到底有多不小心才会在公司发情，抑制剂明明都准备好了放在抽屉里挑领带的时候是一定会看到的，就因为和我吵架所以连自己的日期都不在意了金珉奎你到底是有多幼稚啊。

设想的五十条罪状压在舌尖被浑身发抖的助理引到茶水间紧闭的门前，徐明浩被陡然增强的信息素狠狠咬了一口，膝盖发软手心抵在门把靠冰冷触感才找回片刻清醒，金珉奎一定知道他来了，空气中的红酒味比任何时候都要浓烈醇厚，Omega们已经提前疏散到别的楼层，剩下的Alpha职员在强大同类信息素压迫下开始发出轻微的骚乱，得赶快安抚好带他回家才行。

一扇门隔出两个世界，和两秒钟前离开的有着芜杂气味的区域不同，茶水间像被灌入几千加仑的西拉红酒，徐明浩一步没踏稳就跌进红海，他被泡得浑身酥软不自觉地散发信息素，橡木的清淡气息滑入分子间的空隙，悄悄膨胀着。

金珉奎背对他坐在椅子上呼吸沉重，头颅低垂努力克制从身体深处渴望刺出的欲望，他的双手被领带牢牢捆缚住在边缘勒出细红印记，喉咙深处酝酿低吼犹如笼中困兽。

“为什么来这里，我们又没和好”

金珉奎冷着语调，Alpha知道Omega就在身后不到五步的距离，如果他们没有吵架他大可以哄徐明浩解开领带交换拥抱亲吻咬破腺体获得平静，可他们还在冷战，冷战就意味着没有人会轻易低头，即使在这样紧要的关头也不行。

“在公共场合发情的人没资格质问我，我拿了抑制剂，注射完然后跟我回家”

徐明浩已经被对方的信息素撞得站不稳却依然努力维持着声音的平缓，不能在这里缴械，他不要比金珉奎先败下阵来。

“逼Alpha靠抑制剂度过发情热，徐明浩你可真行”

金珉奎其实也不清醒，脑子里一遍遍熨着上次自己发情的时候徐明浩在外地开什么破交流会留他一个人在家几乎把手边能砸的东西都砸了个遍，打电话过去想着不能碰碰试试phone sex说不定可以缓解，结果对方接起来冷淡一句抑制剂在抽屉里你自己先打一针就挂断。他被发情热折磨地要死像被一万只蚂蚁啃噬皮肉腺体又胀又痛恨不得彻底锥破，失眠到凌晨三点将爱人的衣服全部翻出来钻到里面精疲力尽地睡着，结果徐明浩出差回来看到家里混乱一片的光景，拎起行李箱又摔门而去。

Omega没有搭话，他正忙着拆开针剂的塑封检查针头是否畅通，靠着咖啡机喘气试图缓解信息素纠缠导致的眩晕，靠近的每一步都痛苦难当——他们现在需要的根本不是针剂而是结合，他知道，金珉奎也知道。

可是茶水间，茶水间不是能够痛快做爱的地方，狭窄拥挤隔音效果比想得要差，先哄他乖乖注射针剂回到家再好好把误会解开，徐明浩当然也想和金珉奎做爱他已经被酒泡得很湿没办法靠自己站稳，可他现在还不能说，至少在他道歉之前不行。

/  
“你别乱动”

“我不要！徐明浩你别碰我！！”

Alpha死死瞪着徐明浩，在椅子上不安地扭动试图躲避针头，衬衫顶部的几颗纽扣已经崩开了，白线没精打采牵着圆片在晃动中跌坠，他浑身是汗眼底血丝蔓延，气息沉沉像荒野上奔猎的狼。

Omega急促地喘了几下保持冷静，左手拿稳针管，右手快速解开风衣的系带，用膝盖顶开金珉奎的双腿站进去，默数三二一，掀开风衣将金珉奎尽可能地裹到里面，他用力按着Alpha的脑袋让他能够贴近自己的胸膛，想要制服猛兽，首先要躺下向他暴露柔软。

橡木令人安心的气味从毛衣底下暖融融地蒸腾起来，一些风经过树叶的轻响，松鼠纵跳时踩落的枯枝，阳光在叶脉上无声流淌，徐明浩温柔哄慰的哦哦声和平稳的心跳在整座森林中震荡。

呼——吸——，金珉奎枕着徐明浩的胸口，吻起来很奇怪于是他用牙齿提咬住内搭的毛衣一点点向上蹭着露出男人薄韧的细腰直到把脸完全钻进去，视线里一片温馨的橘黄。Alpha循着本能亲吻徐明浩随着呼吸起伏的肋骨和平坦的胸脯最后达到乳头，他无法用手也不需要手，像回到哺乳期的婴儿那样对乳头充满了原始又无解的迷恋，用舌尖和牙齿仔细地舔舐着，左边右边，浅浅的乳沟也未曾遗漏，他将红酒淋到他身上然后得意地想着，他的Omega现在变成可食用的了。

徐明浩在一阵又一阵细密酥爽的疼痛中勾下身子，抓着风衣的手指松开了埋进金珉奎被汗水湿透的发间揉扯着，Alpha身上有他最爱的法国西拉的香气，只是嗅闻都能让他醉了又醉，手腕垂落根本拿不稳针剂。

“珉奎...珉奎”

他这么呢喃着，突然感到胸口淌下蜿蜒的热流，不可能是乳汁他还没有怀孕，是血吗，可是也不疼，他推了推金珉奎让他从自己胸口离开，Alpha支着被静电欺负过毛茸茸的脑袋，露出湿漉漉的满是泪痕的脸。

徐明浩愣住了。

他想到了Alpha在发情期会显露野性，他的不配合他的愤怒他的挣扎，他做了万全的准备，唯独没想到他会哭。

他的Alpha，本该强势凶猛狼一样的Alpha仰起脸望他，沙哑着嗓子，小心翼翼地问。

“明浩我不想打针，你是我的Omega，你帮帮我好不好”

徐明浩捧住他的脸，掌心和脸颊交界的弧线积攒潮湿，他在金珉奎蓄泪的眼睛里溺水了，他根本没办法拒绝。

“给我一分钟”

Omega亲了亲对方湿润的眼睛，快速将针管收到安全的地方重新检查过门锁解开捆缚金珉奎手腕的领带，细长指尖抚过深嵌下去红紫的辙印。

很痛吗，这句话还没来得及问出口就被人凌空抱起丢到狭窄沙发上，徐明浩还没来得及从失重的晕眩中回过神来，金珉奎就强硬地压覆上来吮吸他的嘴唇，他又被酒香慑住，一点点黑胡椒的辛辣和莓果酸甜的气味从Alpha的吻里渡过来占领他的味蕾，金珉奎碾着把他的嘴唇咬破了，红酒灌进他的血液，在彻底醉过去之前徐明浩闷闷地想着。

狼就是狼，哭唧唧的狼也他妈还是狼！

/  
没可能在不做爱的前提下离开茶水间，认清这一点之后徐明浩也懒得去在意磨砂玻璃后闪动的好奇，金珉奎当然不允许他分心去想，他眼眶还是红的，睫毛被泪水连黏着看起来是脆弱，可每一次冲撞都凶狠，被限制行动太久的双手重新活动起来似乎控制不好气力，好几次都把徐明浩搞到痛了光着腿就要往他胯骨踹，在半途又被捉住脚踝，往深处没入。

茶水间的皮质沙发贴上去有怪异触感，衣服全部细心垫好也没用，没过几分钟就会滑到地板上，和体液黏在一起发出不够清爽噗叽噗叽的声音。

徐明浩腰底下枕着填充物缺失扁扁的靠枕，是金珉奎在被绑住之前狂躁状态下的牺牲品，每动一次布料里的棉花就扑簌簌飞出一点四处飘零，无限柔软填满上仰昏沉的视线，他勾住Alpha的脖颈轻咬起落性感的喉结，在欲望中和解。

好像要把冷战时欠下帐一次性付清，金珉奎抱着徐明浩从沙发做到圆桌再做到墙壁，Omega融化地彻底完全变成剔透的红色佳酿被人倒进勃艮第杯，像红酒在晃动中挂住杯壁那样他也在无法触底的迷乱里挂住金珉奎结实的腰， 他喘得很急，热气扑在Alpha的胸膛，动情时压抑不住喊叫他也就真的叫出声来，然后金珉奎又会贴着他的脸颊咬住他后颈的腺体，将信息素牢牢种进徐明浩柔若无骨的身体。

昏暗酒窖，红酒盛在橡木桶里安静发酵，酸甜的果实与沉静的树，在年复一年的等待中彼此沾染色彩和气息，无法醒转，直直坠入幻梦。

一次高潮过后沉默的余韵，金珉奎从后面拥着徐明浩深深亲吻他的腺体，将脸贴在他的肩膀上，就这样开口。

“我有很多次忍不住想要打电话给你向你道歉，然后又想不行，是明浩的错”

“怎么会是我的错”，徐明浩没有力气，拨弄着对方缠在腰上的手指，软软地回问。

“明明是我的Omega在我经历发情期的时候却不在，我不会去找别人纾解这你知道，你明明知道，还放着我不管，去出差，去拍照，还让我吃药硬撑，你的错就是你的错”

Alpha嘟囔起来像小孩，很多语气变化拥拥挤挤地将人包裹起来，徐明浩没有搭话，却也觉得心里有什么正在温柔化开。

“你发情期的那几天我推掉应酬不去在家等你到半夜，不回家也不发信息给我，我真的害怕，怕你是不是有别的Alpha然后不要我了，不然为什么不来找我，你怎么可能一个人熬过去”

“明浩不喜欢我了怎么办，在烦恼这件事所以忘记自己的发情期，本来还想继续生气的但听到你的心跳贴在我的耳朵边上砰砰砰砰，实在太开心没忍住就哭了”

眼泪的缘由在这里，金珉奎说得又慢又软又真挚，现在轮到徐明浩鼻尖眼眶都发酸，怎么会担心这种事，是因为我才让他担心这种事，他这么需要我我却没有及时回应。

“为什么不早点和我说，笨死了金珉奎你笨死了”

不是因为需要才喜欢，而是因为喜欢才需要，这么重要的事，必须第一个让我知道才可以。

“那你到底还喜不喜欢我啊”

红酒再次翻涌淹没橡木繁茂的树冠，Alpha声音哑哑好像又要哭。

“笨蛋”

徐明浩把脸扎进扁扁靠枕不让他看到表情。

“笨蛋是喜欢还是不喜欢啊”

“笨蛋就只是笨蛋没有别的意思”

“好好好，那明浩喜不喜欢笨蛋”

“...笨蛋”

Fin.


End file.
